


Timeless

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Kageyama is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Chronological, Not enough to be tagged though, So is Ushi, Time Skips, aND MATTSUN AND MAKKI, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a sad story, a love story, one that would only be told at midnight, whispered under the starlight.-A drabble about Iwaizumi and Oikawa.





	1. Midnight and Starlight

It was a sad story, a love story.

The words were whispered into the darkness between them, their hands clasped like it was the only thing that kept them together.

Hajime remembered the long silences that followed, Oikawa's shallow breath audible. His curtains danced, a cool breeze gently brushing over their hunched figures, the sound of crickets chirping in the moonlight. He remembered the way the silver-blue glow made Oikawa seem like a ghost, his delicate features transparent, the way he shivered under Hajime's touch, the shadows cast by his long lashes and sharp bones.

A ghost. Sometimes Hajime wishes that wasn't the way Oikawa appeared in his memories now. Just a ghost. An echo. A fragment of the past.

I love you too. Oikawa would finally reply, always looking a little sad.

Back then, they already knew that it wouldn't last. Their kisses and touches left marks on each other's backs, chests, thighs, hands that would all fade by morning. Hajime never let himself hold Oikawa too tightly, always careful, so careful so that nothing would give them away.

I love you. Hajime had said, with such conviction and such finality that he couldn't ever saying it to anyone else, he couldn't imagine ever saying it and meaning it to anyone else but Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime would remember this from time to time. Sometimes, as he fell asleep, he could hear Oikawa's voice, his laughter, echoing in his ears, sending shivers down his spine and a deep, hollow sadness into his heart. Sometimes, he would breath in, the smoke entering him, poisoning him, suffocating him, and he'd remember how this was like how it felt to kiss Oikawa, to hold him and drown in him. He'd let the smoke fill him up and then exhale, closing his eyes, saying goodbye.

It was a sad story, a love story, one that would only be told at midnight, whispered under the starlight.


	2. Bittersweet Chocolate

"Iwa-chan, I think I had a really strange dream."

Iwaizumi sighs. Ignoring Tooru is ALWAYS a mistake. "What."

"Would it be easier, do you think, for you to admit that the reason you are being a sack of dicks right now is that you're jealous, if I started crying?"

Iwaizumi shoots an annoyed look across the table at Tooru. "What the actual hell."

Tooru raises an eyebrow. He throws another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Iwaizumi frowns, not at Tooru's smug face, but at the sheer pink bag on the table. It came with a letter, of course, but Tooru does his best not to actually read any of them. It would make the chocolate taste bad.

"Look, I'm just really hungry, and the coach FINALLY lifted the junk food ban." Tooru grins. There is a smudge of brown on the corner of hintere that he slowly licks away. "Doesn't mean anything. Stop being so pissy about me eating my Valentine's chocolates."

Iwaizumi scowls. As if he wouldn't notice when Tooru lies.

"I'm NOT jealous, moron. Just don't give yourself a stomach ache." Iwaizumi pretends to be very interested in his history textbook.

So stubborn, so cute.

"Okay, slightly less of a bag of dicks." Tooru amends, way too fucking pleased with Iwaizumi's concern. "Now, tell me what she said!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Iwa-chan, I'll mistake you for an ape."

"No."

"It isn't like you to not pass on a confession." Tooru whines. He is rummaging through his bag. Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitches with annoyance when he hears the rustling of gift wrap. "Did she bring anything for me? Chocolate? A letter?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that it wasn't for you?" Iwaizumi snaps.

Tooru stops. He blinks at Iwaizumi owlishly, baring his teeth in what he knew to be a deeply false smile. He tries not to start crying. "Of course," he says, his voice frighteningly even, "was it for you?"

"Yes," Iwaizumi admits.

"I see." Tooru leans back in his chair. His long fingers drum the table. "And...what did you say?"

"Oikawa..."

"She's cute, isn't she?" There is an undisguised bitterness in his voice. Each word is coated in venom. "Cute, small, sweet, not pushy or selfish or annoying or needy..."

"For fuck's sake..." Iwaizumi sighs.

"But how do I compete with those boobs...you've seen them, and she has an infuriatingly NICE personality...and I bet she made those disgustingly cute truffles that are popular now, I got tons of those." Tooru whines, and Iwaizumi's eyebrows twitch again. "Ugh, and I can't even punch her or anything because that would make me even BIGGER of an asshole!"

"Will you stop it?" Iwaizumi interrupts suddenly. 

Tooru shuts up, eyes wide.

"Apparently, my type is a pushy, needy, selfish, annoying, self deprocating asshole." Iwaizumi continues.

"You like me!" Tooru is smiling now, delighted. 

"We've been dating for THREE YEARS, I would be concerned if I didn't!" Iwaizumi shouts, but he is smiling too.

"I love you." Tooru grins. "You have excellent taste."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Iwa-chan."

"Fine." Iwaizumi sighs, and suddenly he looks dead serious. "I love you, Oikawa Tooru."


	3. Candles and Fireworks

There was a time when they were eight. It was raining really hard and the power went out. Hajime was alone.

Hajime used to be afraid of the dark.

He was crying, he remembers. It is all blurry, just fragments, just ripples and echoes that escaped him when he tried to catch them.

Oikawa came over. Let's light candles, he said. Let's look for candles, he said and took Hajime's hand.

They looked around the house. They couldn't find any. Hajime had stopped crying.

Or maybe it was the other way around. Hajime corrects himself, rewriting the memory. Was it Oikawa who had been alone and crying? Did he take his hand, or had he simply called his name?

Maybe it didn't happen at all, Hajime thinks.

There is a picture though, from when they were slightly older, Hajime remembers. As if on a mission now, he bolts up from bed and begins to search through boxes he has never bothered to unpack. It has to be here somewhere.

They were nine in that photo. Hajime was covered in bandages, tan from days playing in the sun. Oikawa's face was red, having forgotten his sunscreen. His eyes were bright, fixed on the fireworks reflected in them.

Hajime's were fixed on Oikawa.

Hajime slips the photo beneath his pillow.

He remembers Oikawa telling him to write his deepest wish and putting it under his pillow and it would come true.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru."

It hadn't worked the first time, the second, and the countless other times but what was the harm in trying again?

"I'll wait for you."


	4. Long Distance

"That's okay." 

"What is?"

Iwaizumi clears his throat. "I mean, it's okay that...well, at least I get to see you before the match."

Tooru smiles fondly at the screen. "Yeah."

Iwaizumi looks strange. The lighting in his crappy apartment does his face no justice, not to mention the low definition of Skype. "Sorry I'm not making any sense...I'm really fucking tired."

"School?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "My roommates, they're constantly being utter doorknobs."

Tooru giggles. "Mattsun and Makki are just doing my part."

"It is much more annoying when it's not you. You're annoying, but cute." Iwaizumi yawns. Tooru feels his chest throb. Iwaizumi always says the sweetest things when he is half awake. He becomes more honest.

"I...we can make this work, right?" Tooru asks. He is hopeful, but already he feels the strain long distance is putting on their relationship. Before, they were inseparable. Always within arms reach of each other. Always together. It had been so easy, and now it is so hard, he isn't sure if either of them knows how to keep it together. 

"Hey, asshole. Stop making that face." Iwaizumi frowns. He is always so cute when he frowns, a deep valley forming between his eyebrows, his nose crinking, and his mouth forming a pout without him realising. "You are about to suggest breaking up again."

"Well-"

"Nope."

"I just-"

"Shut up."

"Fine!" Tooru laughs. 

"But really, Tooru. You should get some rest."

"Says the guy who is falling asleep on his keyboard!"

"Time zones are a pain." Iwaizumi smiles halfheartedly. "Hey, you'll kill it at the World Champs. I'll watch it with the two sons of Satan."

"I...I just wish you were here too."

"Stop that." Iwaizumi laughs. "Try not to give them a hard time."

"Who, Ushiwaka and Tobio-kun or the other teams?"

"Eithr or. You antagonize people too much when you miss me."

Was that Iwaizumi being cocky?

"Well I bet you are working out sooo much now that we can't have sex." Tooru declares, sure that it would make Iwaizumi explode.

"Of course, or I'd go insane." Iwaizumi says, without looking away. Tooru blushes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Iwa-chan don't you dare be so hot when I'm not around."

"Hypocrite." Iwaizumi shoots back.

Then, there is a knock on Tooru's door. He groans. "No, it can't be six already..."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Iwaizumi frowns. "Tonight? Whatever, I'll see you soon."

"No, no I refuse to go."

"You are the motherfucking vice captain. Go."

"Fiiine." Tooru lights up. "Oh, remind me to tell you about this really wierd dream I had."

"Is it about the fireworks?" Iwaizumi yawns again. 

"What fireworks?" Tooru's stomach does a funny flip.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru. But I got to go to sleep now."

"IWA-CHAN NOT FAIR." Tooru groans, and blows a kiss at the screen before it turns black. 

"I'll wait for you."


	5. Broken Hearts and Falling Stars

Tooru smiles too much, he's too friendly, people could get the wrong idea, he's broken too many hearts, stay away, they'd say.

And on, and on, and on they went, kissing his feet and stabbing needles into his back, thinking he couldn't hear their voices or feel the blood soaking into his shirt.

Tooru doesn't let it bother him, not really. He let them come after them of their own free will, let them try to piece together his ugly, bruised heart. It has become an amalgamation of their hopes and tears that they shoved at him over the years, broken bits here and there, pulsing and bleeding and rotting and falling apart.

They'd try and he'd try too, but no matter how hard they both try, it would just leave the barely beating mess pulsing just a little bit fainter, weaker, smaller.

Tooru doesn't mind that much, he tells himself. He throws himself into his work, loses himself in coloured drinks and on bad nights, he'd stay home, his cat purring in his lap.

Tooru doesn't mind what they say about him, when the cameras are pointed their way, when the magazines by the checkout in a rundown convenience store are plastered with photos of him taken without him knowing, when the housewives talk or his exes wail, when they call him a falling star. 

Tooru knows that as long as the lights are on, the game is won and his palms and arms are stinging from the impact of the volleyball, Iwaizumi will be watching.


	6. The Fireworks

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "Tooru, you're too slow!"

Tooru looks up, squinting against the sun. He sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi who is mean, always just being so mean. "No! You are just a demon!"

"I'll wait for you." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but grabs Tooru's arm and pulls him up anyways. "Come on, grandpa said we needed to be back by lunchtime!"

Tooru nods, quickening his pace. Iwaizumi's backpack makes clicking noises from all the glass jars. They caught a lot of pretty and scary bugs, all of which Iwaizumi proudly named and declared were his. Tooru thinks that Iwaizumi is a wierdo, but also kind of cool. Like those fearless heroes they read about in Nii-chan's comics sometimes when they are supposed to be asleep. 

They play heroes sometimes too. They climb up large trees pretending to save cats. Tooru can never climb as high as Iwaizumi either.

Sometimes though, Iwaizumi isn't just mean. He never climbs as high as he can when he knows Tooru is behind him. He always goes down before the branches get too narrow.

They go back to the house, and Iwaizumi's grandpa brings them watermelon and mochi. Iwaizumi showed him the bugs too. They finish eating, and then they play some more. That was how it is in the summertime. Tooru always had fun with Iwaizumi. 

He likes playing with Iwaizumi, even though sometimes it is scary when he gets hurt.

"Wow! Look at all the fireflies!" Iwaizumi's eyes are bright. "Tooru, let's-"

Suddenly, there is a large explosion. Tooru screams (no, he doesn't scream, he yelled to scare off the bad guys) and he grabs Iwaizumi's hand. "IWA-CHAN!"

Iwaizumi flicks his forehead and points upwards. "Tooru don't be silly."

Tooru stares up at the sky in awe. Fireworks were lighting up the night brighter than the fireflies ever could. Explosions of colour and sound filled his senses. He squeezed Iwaizumi's hand tighter.

"Wow, " Tooru said, never looking away from the sky.

"Wow," Iwaizumi agrees, eyes fixed on Tooru.


	7. Text Messages and Winning Points

Hajime wakes up, the photo still under his pillow. He checks his phone, but it has been years since Oikawa's messages has been there to greet him.

He misses them. The Good morning sleepy head and get your sorry ass over here I miss you. The can you come over right now I want to kiss you. The what do you think of going to catch that new movie with Mattsun and Maki tomorrow night? The god I hate Kageyama and Ushijima so much they should rot in hell.

The I love you.  
The I love you.  
The I love you.

Hajime sighs, lighting a cigarette. Matsukawa has been trying to get him to quit, because it is bad for him, and Hajime knows, but it is hard.

Sometimes Hajime thinks he sees Oikawa. He runs past in the corner of his eye, or sometimes Hajime thinks he sees Oikawa across the street, but it isn't him.

He thought it wasn't him that night too, but it wasn't him, it couldn't have been. 

Hajime watches him on television. He watches the games, then rewatches them, his arms aching as he hears the sound of the strong receives and his palm stinging from watching Oikawa spike yet another winning point. The red and white suits him, volleyball suits him. Oikawa hasn't played in a few months, Hajime thinks it is probably an old injury acting up.

But it was him, that night. The thought comes to Hajime like an unwelcome intruder, and he starts shaking. Sobbing. He hugs himself, the tears falling onto the ground. He can't breathe. He can't see.

Oikawa. 

Tooru.

Please don't leave.


	8. Sweet Dreams

"I had a really good dream."

Iwaizumi looks at him, amused. "What was it about?"

Tooru hums. "We were ten. Remember the fireworks?"

Iwaizumi laughs, and nods. "Yeah, I do."

"I just remembered it. I don't know why." Tooru reaches over and plays with Iwaizumi's short, spiky hair. "What is it like, not having to comb your hair?"

"I don't constantly make people wait for me." Iwaizumi teases. Tooru laughs and kisses his jaw. He runs his hands across Iwaizumi's broad chest. "You've been working out."

"Of course, or I'd go insane."

Tooru frowns. "Huh."

"Is something wrong?" Iwaizumi gently pushes Tooru's bangs to one side.

"No...I just." Tooru blinks a couple of times. He is having a hard time focusing on Iwaizumi. "I...I was talking about my dream."

"It was a good one?" Iwaizumi suppliments, kissing Tooru's nose. "Tell me about it when you remember. I'll go make coffee. How do you want it?"

"With so much cream and sugar you want to puke."

"You're disgusting."

"Hey, I don't make fun of YOU for drinking darkness." Tooru frowns. "You used to be afraid of the dark. When we were little and there was a power outage...you cried."

"Why are you bringing that up?" Iwaizumi asks. His voice is disembodied.

"I...I don't know."

"Oikawa, please wake up."

"I am awake?"

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru."


	9. Second Chances and Happy Endings

"You know, you are so fucking handsome I swear you are wasted on me."

Iwaizumi is refusing to look at him. Tooru tears his eyes away from the grandstands and forces a smile down at his girlfriend. "You're too sweet."

And she is, she is too sweet. Her hair is long and silky beneath his fingers, her figure is small and slender and just the right size to fold into his, her scent that of citrus and detergent. She laughs, and uses the towel to dab at his forehead. "You know, being the manager sure has it's perks. I get to be with you all the time."

Oikawa.

Tooru forces another smile, but his eyes flicker to Iwaizumi. He had found him immediately, sandwiched between Makki and Mattsun. The lights had dimmed for intermission, and Tooru had heard them calling out to him. He saw them, but then she came over and he remembered.

Oikawa.

Iwaizumi wasn't supposed to be here.

Oikawa.

Tooru had pretended not to hear, but it was too late. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember why they broke up.

(why did they break up) 

But he couldn't.

(i don't remember, dammit i don't remember)

Oikawa Tooru.

His pulse is in his throat now, blood rushing to his face. "I..."

"Oikawa, are you okay?" Who's voice was that? Bokuto's, most likely. 

"I'm fine." Tooru hears himself say, but Iwaizumi's voice is echoing in his head.

He turns to look towards the grandstands again, but the lights become extra bright again, and their faces fade into darkness. "I love you. I'm sorry, I love you. Please wait for me. I'll wait for you."

He mouths those words again and again, trusting Iwaizumi to still know him, to still remember him well enough to read his lips. In the corner of his mind, he makes a mental note to break it off with his girlfriend. Ex. Is it strange how easily he is consumed by thoughts of Iwaizumi again, just by seeing him for the briefest few seconds?

"I love you." Iwaizumi had said. "I love you Oikawa Tooru." He had said.


	10. Awful Suits and Imagining Things

"Oikawa, I know you can hear me."

Hajime sits by the hospital bed. Today is the day Oikawa opens his eyes, he thinks. He tells himself this every single day. It has been three years.

"Oikawa."

Hajime sighs. He watches the heart rate monitor, hoping for a change. Hajime adjusts his suit. He hates these god awful suits, but he hates how peaceful Oikawa looks, leaving him to be the one to worry, yet again, probably for the last time.

"I've always been bad at goodbyes."

Hajime knows he is being stupid. Or stubborn or irrational. Matsukawa and Hanamaki tell him this every single time he admits that he still visits Oikawa. He knows he should move on.

"But, you know, maybe I've been around long enough. Maybe I should let you go."

Hajime frowns. He must be imagining things. Did Oikawa just move?

"Oikawa, please wake up."

No movement. Okay. Definitely imagining things.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru." He says, and kisses Oikawa lightly on the forehead. "I'll wait for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains some implied injury stuff. If you are sensitive to, say, car accidents, proceed with caution. Nothing is explicit, of course, and please let me know if you have ANY concerns or anything.


	11. Wake Up

Oikawa.

Tooru hears his voice. There are hundreds of people in the square, but they are all muted, except for his.

It rings in his ears, down his spine, and pierced him in his patchwork heart.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi says again, walking towards him.

Tooru almost doesn't recognise him, but he did. He did, he did, he did and Tooru felt a sob rise up in his throat.

Iwa-chan. That is wrong. Those syllables leaving his mouth, the sound in his ears the way it shivers and cries and breaks in the night air, swallowed by the sound of the cars and the sirens. Why does it hurt, why does it hurt so much?

Iwa-chan. Tooru raises his voice, the name more certain leaving his mouth. He says it with the smile after they kissed the first time, after Iwaizumi said I love you behind the school after their last volleyball game.

Oikawa. Iwaizumi is shouting now, to be heard over the sirens, but Tooru can't hear him. The sirens were growing louder.

Tooru walks towards Iwaizumi, but he isn't moving. It is as if his legs were frozen in place. A sharp pain shoots through his brain, and for a moment, Tooru can't see anything but crimson.

He looks behind him. Perhaps his pants has gotten caught on something.

But what Tooru sees is himself, lying in a pool of blood. There is a car nearby, and people. The ambulance is there, and his body is surrounded by people in neon yellow jackets. The sirens have stopped.

Tooru turns to look at Iwaizumi one last time.

"I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime."

Happy endings don't exist.

"I will wait for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I had a dream." Tooru says. He rests his head against Iwaizumi's chest. The room is dark, the only light is coming from the open window. The sheer curtains flutter, like wings. Or ghosts, perhaps.

"Oh?" Iwaizumi smiles. "What was it about?"

Tooru frowns. "I can't remember."

"Fireworks?" Iwaizumi suggests. 

Tooru is suddenly short of breath. "What?"

"Nothing." Iwaizumi laughs, and Tooru relaxes. 

"What were we talking about?"

"Nothing." Iwaizumi repeats himself, and kisses Oikawa on the forehead. "Please wake up."

Tooru frowns, but he doesn't remember why.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't cry, I'm here." 

It is pitch black. Tooru feels Iwaizumi's hand shivering in his own. Thunder rumbles outside, and Iwaizumi's grip tightens.

"Tooru."

"I'm here." Tooru repeats. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Tooru, please don't go."

"I won't." Tooru promises. "I won't leave you. Ever."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Promises are dangerous. 

"Please wake up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tooru smiles. "Iwa-chan, I had a good dream, I think. I can't remember what it was."

"It wasn't a dream." Iwaizumi replies. He looks sad, as if he has been crying. 

Suddenly, everything is white. Tooru frowns. "Iwa-chan?"

"Please wake up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Honestly speaking, I debated as to if I should end it like this, but I think it works *laughs*.
> 
> I know it is a little confusing, but I wanted to experiment a little. The muddled timeline and repeated phrases (see if you can spot them!) were quite difficult to piece together. 
> 
> If you haven't noticed, the chapters where it is (blank) and (blank) are in the real world. The two word title chapters are in Oikawa's dreamworld. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments. Check out my profile for information regarding other stories I am writing (painfully slowly of course).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
